Episode 8743 (28th September 2015)
Plot David looks over the finished floor as Gail rings from Milan to check on the progress of the conversion. Roy asks Cathy out for dinner at the bistro. Hope's results are due tomorrow. Kylie can't get over the thought of the body. Sally goes to the Corner Shop in her dressing gown and pyjamas, causing surprise from the residents at her dropped standards. Sophie's shocked to see her state. Yasmeen rails at the injustice of Tracy walking free after the fire and decides to go back to the police. Roy has his hair cut for his night out. Sarah’s aghast when Callum’s mum Marion tracks her down to the Rovers, upset that her son is missing. Sarah flees the pub, unable to talk to her. Marion follows her and sees that the girl is distressed. Marion offers to take her home where she tells David and Kylie that she's worried sick about Callum. Cathy gets dolled up for her date. The police refuse to take any further action over Tracy. The Nazirs consider taking the law into their own hands. The Platts give Marion a cup of tea. As she talks fondly of Callum, David loses his rag and reveals how he terrorised Audrey, drugged Sarah, let Max handle a gun and beat up Jason. Marion’s stunned. Sophie tells Rita about Sally's state and she determines to do something about it. David and Kylie see Marion out, getting exasperated about Sarah's lack of backbone. Roy waits nervously in the bistro, unaware that Sharif has waylaid Cathy for help at Jamila House. As Sally wallows on the sofa at home, Rita visits and firmly orders her to buck herself up and sort out the mess with Tim. There's another visitor at No.8 - Gemma, who demands to know where Callum is. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garage *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita gives Sally a dose of tough love, ordering her to buck herself up; the events of the past few days leave the Platts living in fear; and Yasmeen tries to persuade the police to reopen the case against Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes